


Милые бранятся — только тешатся

by LRaien



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Страдания капитана Пикарда.
Relationships: William Riker/Deanna Troi





	Милые бранятся — только тешатся

— Советник Трой, что-то не так? — вздохнув, с обреченностью идущего на казнь спросил капитан.  
Он понимал, что если не сделает хоть что-нибудь, то это двое — его старший помощник и его советник — будут дуться друг на друга ещё долгое время. Из-за мелких неполадок по всему кораблю каждый был раздражен. Диана сидела в своем кресле слева от капитана, в её глазах сверкала обида. Руки скрещены, гордо поднятый подбородок, — это была поза оскорбленной в лучших чувствах женщины.  
— Ничего особенного, капитан, — отрывисто сообщила Трой, тряхнув копной черных волос.  
— Райкер? — Пикард вздохнул еще раз. — Может, вы объяснитесь?  
Сидевший справа первый помощник наоборот, был нарочито небрежен, как любой мужчина, всем своим видом показывающий, что какие—либо проблемы не имеют значения.  
— Не стоит вашего внимания, капитан, — пожал плечами Уилл, совершенно случайно отворачиваясь от Дианы.  
Та же будто только этого и ждала, чтобы взорваться:  
— Ах, значит не стоит внимания? — возмутилась она. — Значит, поломка репликатора — это не стоит внимания?!  
— У нас достаточно синтезированной пищи, хватит на сто лет вперёд, — отмахнулся старпом. — Сейчас приоритетны проблемы с голографическими модулями.  
— Голодек ему не починили, бедненький! — скривилась Диана, взмахнув руками. — Посмотри мне в глаза, Уилл, посмотри в глаза женщины, уже десять дней не пробовавшей шоколада!  
— Значит, без шоколада своего сразу в истерику? — фыркнул Райкер, прищурившись. — А то, что я уже больше недели не тренировался, это мелочи?  
— Не тренировался, как же, — советника Трой не так-то легко было смутить. — Знаю я, как ты там на голодеке тренируешься! Все соседние палубы слышат!  
— Значит, я должен играть на трубе у себя в каюте, чтобы слышал весь корабль?  
— О да, действительно, лучше не надо — ещё мне не хватало консультировать потом весь экипаж с психологическими травмами!  
Капитан слушал их перепалку, не отнимая ладони от лица.  
— Спокойнее, спокойнее, — наконец, он поднял руки в примиряющем жесте. — Я понял. Мистер Дэйта, мистер Ла-Форж, займитесь неполадками, пока весь мостик не оглох окончательно. А насчет вас, Уилл, и вас, Диана — пожалуйста, потише. Милые бранятся — только тешатся, но делу время, а потехе час. Выясняйте отношения вне службы.  
Весь оставшийся путь Жан-Люк наслаждался потрясающе тихими и непривычно смущёнными спутниками.  
А ведь ему ещё их свадьбу устраивать придётся.


End file.
